Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
In the prior art, a light emitting device has been proposed that is configured as a chip scale package (CSP) having similar size as a light emitting chip (for, example, JP2001-223391A). This type of light emitting device is suitable for a top-view mounting method, and as the light emitting device itself is thin, the light emitting device can be used extremely efficiently depending on its use. Furthermore, the light emitting device enables enhanced production efficiency and realizes further reduction in thickness by formation of a projecting portion on a lead electrode that is provided in the package.
On the other hand, a side-view type light emitting device is used as a backlight light source for a display panel of an electronic device or the like.
For example, a side-view type light emitting device is proposed which includes a chip-shaped base material having a recessed portion, a light emitting element, and a substrate which is formed on the surface of the base material and have a pair of terminals connected with the light emitting element (for example, JP H08-264842A). The light emitting device is configured so that the pair of terminals that extend from below the light emitting element, are disposed in the periphery of the surface in proximity to both end surfaces of the base material.